walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tavia (Video Game)
Tavia is an original character and the tritagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and an antagonist in Season Two. She appears for the first time in the Epilogue of "400 Days" and is the final playable character. She claims to be a scout for a growing settlement that finds the pictures left by the 5 main characters and makes an offer to join her. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tavia's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she might have been a resident of Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" Tavia is seen at Gil's Pitstop (which appeared to be overrun) looking for survivors contacting an unknown man through walkie-talkie and then sees smoke in the distance. She rides there, to their campsite, and meets with Vince, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Bonnie, and Russell who are worried when they see her. She explains to them that she is from a large settlement from the north. Tavia tries to convince the survivors to come and join her in her legitimate community. Tavia's Offer Whether or not the characters go with Tavia depends on the choices you made whilst playing as them: *Vince will only join if he shoots Danny and leaves with Justin. *Wyatt will join if he leaves Eddie behind, or if he's left behind and Tavia told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find Eddie. *Russell will only join if he's told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find his grandmother. *Bonnie will join regardless of choices in her story. *Shel and Becca will join if Shel decides to not execute Stephanie, and leaves with the RV. If Shel did kill Stephanie, they will instead join if told there are people of all ages in the camp. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Tavia is first seen after the truck holding the cabin survivors arrives at Howies Hardware. She is standing with her group protecting Carver while they unload the prisoners. She is seen later when she directs Clementine to her next job. Later on in the episode, at night, Clementine breaks into the storage area and steals two of Tavia's walkie-talkies to give to Luke. Later that night, after the walkers surround the compound and Carver is killed, Tavia, along with Carvers other men, are seen shooting on the roof of the store. Tavia, along with the others fates, are currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tavia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships William Carver Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Carver, however, it can be assumed that Tavia and Carver have a stable relationship, as Carver holds enough trust in Tavia to allow her to be a main member of Carver's group. Bonnie Bonnie and Tavia seem to have stable relationship, although Bonnie shows disagreement towards her when she criticizes the sweater she made for Clementine. Troy Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Troy, however it can be assumed that Tavia and Troy had stable relationship as they are both members of Carver's group. Hank Tavia and Hank rarely interact, but they are assumed to have a stable relationship. When the two are seen talking over a walkie-talkie, they appear to have a general conversation that isn't solely focused on work, showing they hold a stable relationship. Vince Tavia and Vince seem to be on friendly terms, although Vince criticized her for smoking and went to tell Carver. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Tavia and Shel are the only protagonists to not have any non-canon deaths. *Tavia, Aaron, Eric, and Jesus all have similar roles as recruiters for their respective communities. *Tavia is different from all the other protagonists of the Video Game since she can only be controlled via dialogue choices. *It is revealed in the episode "In Harm's Way" that Tavia is a recruiter for William Carver and Howe's Hardware. *Tavia is one of the characters from the "400 Days" DLC to appear in Season 2, the others being Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel, Becca, Roman and Bonnie. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Tritagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Player Character Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC